ErzaLucy?
by ninja-neko1
Summary: Erza and Lucy like each other and everyone knows what happens when the two go on a job together with Natsu and Gray.Will they show their feelings for each other?ErLu erzaxLucy LuZa
1. Chapter 1

**Erza...Lucy?**

**Don't own fairytail. If I did then Erza and Lucy would be together.**

**Chapter 1- **The beginning

Lucy woke up as usual by Natsu,Happy and Gray bursting threw the door. Lucy sighed then screamed as they the three interrupting Lucy dream which made her blush just thinking about it.

_"Lucy I need you"Erza said kissing Lucy's neck,leaving marks on her skin. Lucy moaned while grabbing Erza Scarlet locks in her hand. Lucy couldn't believe what was happening. The knight mage went lower on the celestial mage's body. As soon as Erza reached Lucy's 'secret place',the dream disappeared._

"Hey Luce,What are you thinking about?"Natsu asks Lucy who becomes a tomato in a matter of seconds. Natsu laughs with happy;however,it stopped when they were hit by pillows thrown by Lucy.

The three were kicked out while Lucy showered and got changed. Grabbing her whip and keys she locked the door of her apartment and saw that Natsu and Gray was fighting. Again. "Can you guys stop fighting so you can tell me why you woke me up this morning"Lucy asked.

"Well Lucy I figured that we should go on a job tomorrow as Erza comes back today"Natsu beamed

Gray nodded"Yeah and the three of us know that you like Erza so we figured that you should wake up early"

"What?!"Lucy screamed,fixing her blonde hair by using a nearby window. She stopped and blushed while the two lads and happy grinned at her. Coughing she headed towards fairytail but soon her walk got faster as the boys began pestering about her crush._ Why me_ she thought looking at the ground not realizing that a certain knight mage was in front of her. With her head colliding with Erza's chest plate,she fell to the floor landing bum first.

Erza looked down to see Lucy rubbing her forehead as a red lump was growing from the impact zone. Erza couldn't help but feel guilty for Lucy's pain and decided that she would pick her up bridal style. She scooped Lucy up and looked directly into her brown eyes."Are you alright Lucy?"Erza said in her usual serious tone.

Lucy suddenly became a fish as she unable to control the movement of her mouth but god blessed her with a voice "Yeah,I should of been looking where I was going"blushing she rubbed her head. Erza began to lean forward and lightly kissed the top of Lucy's bump which made Lucy go even redder.

Erza's cheeks went slightly pink as she said"Just kissing you wound better"Lucy was about to speak but Natsu and Gray ran up to them.

"Wow Erza! Your back already"Natsu yelled.

"Yes I left my hotal early so I can hang out more with Lucy"Erza simply said,"Also you guys...I can't forget about you guys"_Damn I nearly blew my secret_ Erza looked down at Lucy _Why are you so addicting Lucy? Why?_ She thought until she realised that Natsu,Gray,Happy and Lucy was looking at her. Everyone was silent until Happy spoke up.

"Lets hurry up to the guild. I bet everyone is excited that your back Erza!"he chimed,patting her back to lighten the mood. They all headed towards the guild with Natsu and Gray bickering with each other while the two girls stayed silent.

* * *

When they entered the guild everyone cheered at Erza's early return. Erza put Lucy down so she could greet the other mages surrounding her. Makarov laughed out loud while standing on top of the bar. Mirajane smiled at her friend and suddenly had a idea. She knew that Natsu was planning to take Gray and Lucy with on a job. She also knew that both Erza and Lucy like each other and are completely clueless of each others feelings.

Mira coughed making everyone look at her. She smiled and spoke"Erza come here for a sec" moving her finger to show Erza to come closer to her. Erza headed towards her and lean forward on the bar. Mira leaned forward and whispered"You should go on that job with Lucy tomorrow"

Erza pulled away and looked at Lucy,who was busy laughing with Levy and Wendy,nodded and headed towards Natsu. He was eating a flaming steak when she arrived."Natsu I'm going with you tomorrow,no questions asked"she calmly said.

Meanwhile Lucy looked at Erza at a distance then deciding to leave. Sitting on a nearby bench,she got out her notebook that she was using write her novel;despite,having a feeling that someone was watching her. She shook the feeling away and began writing with her special pencil. The words flowed from pencil to paper as lead touch the white surface. Lucy had the feeling again and looked around but soon went back to writing. The feeling leached onto her so she got up and went back to her house.

Arriving back at her she headed straight to her desk to resume where she left her story but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door."I'm too busy so can you come back later"she shouted from her desk. The door burst open for the second time today making Lucy sigh. She turned in her chair to see her crush standing there with no armor on but she was wearing her casual clothes._ She looks so cute in those clothes but she would look better with..._

"Lucy why are you not at the guild partying?"Erza asked coming closer to her. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail showing her neck. Lucy gulped and quickly hid her notebook underneath the desk.

"Well I had this sudden idea that if I'd drink then I would probably feeling dizzy and ill...since i have a bump i would feel worst"she nervously said rubbing the back of her head. Erza picked Lucy up then manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting on Lucy's chair and Lucy was sitting on top of her. Lucy could feel Erza's arm around her waist,she could also feel the pressure of Erza's breasts against her back. She couldn't believe this was happening so she turned around to look Erza in the face but before she could Erza hidden her face in Lucy's neck.

"I wanted you to be there"

"What?"she was completely puzzled at Erza's statement.

"Jellal was there on the job and I wanted you there instead"Lucy was about to say something until Erza looked into Lucy face,"He said that he loved me so I had come back early to..."

"Erza shouldn't you be happy? I mean you like him right?"she asked not wanting the answer to come.

"No!...I mean I like him but as a brother"

"Oh"_Yes! I may have a chance with her! _Lucy thought,"You have me and the others if he tries any think on you" Erza smiled and hugged her burying her face again. She was beginning to get curious of the notebook Lucy had with her. She pulled away and placed Lucy on the bed. She found the book and quickly grabbed it. Lucy's eyes dropped out of the socket when Erza sprinted out of the apartment. Lucy couldn't move she wanted too but some invisible being was controlling her body.

_And now I don't want tomorrow to come_

* * *

Everyone was ready the next morning and Lucy was getting worried about her notebook. _Why hasn't she mentioned about My God! She read that chapter_ Lucy worriedly thought to herself. The team was walking towards the train station so they could reach an man who wants them to protect his inn.

Gray and Natsu was giving each others death glares while Erza was reading the trains timetable. Lucy needed to find her future novel while finding a solution to her confession problems. She felt Erza touch her shoulder and smiled as her went blank whenever the knight mage was around. She leaned over and whispered"Who know that you could write about that stuff"and left Lucy red in the face.

Erza smiles to herself untill she had to break Gray and Natsu scuffle up. The train arrived soon later with Jellal standing at one of the train doors. He got off and went to kiss Erza but Lucy quickly barged into him by _accident _and got on the train making everyone wonder about her actions. Before Jellal could asked about it the rest of the team got aboard the train.

Lucy went to the toilet as she got on but when she looked to find her friends after she saw that the seats were full where they were sitting. Natsu and Gray were sitting next to each other with Natsu already feeling sick. Erza was sitting next to Jellal who was trying to hold Erza's hand. Erza glance at Lucy which made her look at the floor. She needed to find another seat before it gets full.

When she did finally found a seat it was behind Erza and Jellal. Relaxing her ears twitched as suddenly Jellal spoke"So Erza you look beautiful today"

"So Erza you look beautiful today"she mocked quietly to herself

"You look the same as usual"Erza returned at him,her face never leaving window.

"Well where are you going?"he asked

"Well where are you going?"Lucy mocked again

"I'm going to sit with Lucy that's where I'm going"she replied by getting up and going over to Lucy. She sat down and placed Lucy head in her lap. Lucy was shocked when Erza was stroking her blonde locks,twisting and turning strands between her armored fingers,"I heard you mocking Jellal and I had to stop myself from laughing"she said in her serious tone.

Lucy giggled until she realised something"Hey can I have my notebook back"

"No I still have a few chapters to go"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks which made Erza laughed. They talked for hours never knowing that Jellal was listening to they're conversations. He sighed and looked outside the window._ I need to find a way to separate those two so I can be alone with Erza but how?_ He thought while Gray tried to push Natsu off of him.

They were only a hour away until the train came to a sudden stop. Team Natsu stood up and prepared themselves for a fight. The citizens began to get scared and children hid in their mothers embrace. Later they were told that the train would start again in a few minutes. The train came alive again and the journey continued.

* * *

A/N this is my first ErLu fanfic and I'm crap a grammar if you already didn't guess. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erza...Lucy?**

**Don't own fairy tail**

Chapter 2 - The inn and the explosion

The inn was also a traditional hot springs that was known to bring lovers together. Lucy knew this but now her goal of confessing was now further away. Jellal smiled at her then at Erza who just shrugged it off and took Lucy's hand,so they can walk in together. Natsu and Gray quickly followed behind,while Jellal pulled on Erza's bags.

The owner greeted them in the reception area in the well furnished inn. He was old and had to depend on his walking stick to get any where. His daughter was standing beside in a elegant kimono,cherry blossoms flowed through the silken fabric. The boys except from Jellal,drooled at her beauty. The girls rolled their eyes at their reaction.

"Are you the mages here to help?"he asked,his voice cracked.

"Yes I'm Erza the leader of this job so if I may why does your inn need protection?"

"Well child as you can see my daughter is beautiful. One day a mage was hitting on her. After that day his guild threatened to destroy my inn"the owner began to shake.

"We will do our best to stop them"she replied

They were soon taken to their rooms. The set up was Natsu,Gray and Jellal were sharing while the girl were also sharing. The girls couldn't be happier but right now they had to focus. The rogue mages could come any second or any minute so they had to prepare.

* * *

Later that day there was no signs of danger so the team relaxed in the hot springs. The springs were separate so this gave Lucy the chance she needed to tell Erza her feelings. Natsu and Gray already dived into their part of the hot springs while Jellal did the sensible things and entered it slowly.

In the girls part Lucy was waiting impatiently for Erza to come in and join her. She rehearsed the lines in her head a million times. Soon Erza arrived with a short towel wrapped around body. Lucy blushed and move along so Erza could sit next to her.

When Erza sat down there was just silence. Lucy began to get nervous and turned on at the same time. Erza had her eyes close unknowing that she was leaning against Lucy."Erza"Lucy said.

"Lucy?"Erza looked at her.

"Erm...I...I want you to know that I like you...not scratch that love you"Lucy blushed looking at Erza directly in her eyes,"I don't care if you..."Lucy was cut off by Erza's lips going on hers. Lucy was surprised but then gladly kissed back.

Erza pulled back shouting"I love you too Lucy"so that Jellal can hopefully hear her. Lucy smiled and scooted closer to her putting her head and Erza's shoulder. Erza put a arm around Lucy and laid her head on blonde locks.

Meanwhile the boys had red running from their nose. Jellal had two red streaks while the other two had one._ She's in love with Lucy but why?!_ Jellal thought wiping the blood away. He stood up which made Natsu look at him."Hey is something wrong?"Natsu asked. Jellal just shook his head and headed towards his room. Natsu and Gray looked at each other but soon quickly ran after him.

* * *

Lucy and Erza got changed and decided to play ping pong together. The girls were giggling,giving each other small kisses on the lips and holding hands. They saw that the lads was already there but what they didn't expect was too see Jellal determined to play Lucy.

"Lucy I challenge you to a dual"he declared

"Well okay then Jellal"she bite back

Both were giving death glares to each other and Erza was stuck in the middle of it. Jellal then smiled and asked"Do you want to make a wager?"

"Sure"

"Who ever wins gets to have sex with Erza"

Lucy froze and looked at Erza,who was angered,clenching her fist."No way!"

"If your chicken..."

"Wait If you win then I'll leave fairy tail which leaves you spending time with Erza after this job is done"she said making him smile.

"And if I lose?"

"Then you will Erza and me alone!"she screamed at him. He twisted the bat in his hand. Both got prepared while Erza had to leave the room. She didn't want to know the results of the match.

Jellal served first and quickly winning a point to him. Lucy snarled at her missed hit but continued the game. Natsu and Gray watched intensely at the match as they were busy eating popcorn.

"I'm not letting you have Erza!"she bellowed.

"I don't Erza in the hands of some fucking dyke!"he screamed making Lucy freeze. The ball breezed past her head giving Jellal the overall victory._ No...no...No!_ She screamed in her head. She collapsed to the floor making tears to drip onto the wooden Natsu and Gray trying to stop her she ran towards her room. Tears didn't stop flowing so when she entered she saw Erza reading her unfinished she smiled.

Erza quickly dropped the book and embraced Lucy. Lucy was wailing and she couldn't control it no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't stop. Erza rubbed Lucy's back,drawing circles hoping it would calm her down. The crying soon stopped but Lucy still didn't smile. They soon fell asleep one each others arms,clinging onto each other for their dear lives.

* * *

The next day there was a giant hole in the side of the inn. Everyone quickly got up to see two men carrying the owners daughter who was unconscious. Erza re-quipped her armor while others prepared. Lucy recognised one of them and yelled"Hey! Come and get me you fucking prick, I bet you _balls_ for it!"she screamed running into the forest.

"You fucking bitch Luce!"he snarled and sprinted after her. Erza was about to run after them but Jellal stopped her and ran instead. Lucy knew that there was a cliff somewhere that towered a ocean.

"Lucy!"she heard Jellal yell but she shook it off. Why should he care about her when he finally has Erza. She couldn't use her celestial sprints as her enemy was a puppet mage. Her marathon came to a stop when she reached the cliff.

Panting she look at her enemy then at Jellal who was ready to use explosion. She closed her eyes. Steady her breathing. Then opened her eyes again to see both men about to attack. Their attacks combined and grey smoke filled the area.

Erza,Natsu and Gray was busy dealing with the mage that was holding the owners daughter. Fire,Ice and slashes went every where until the mage had no energy. The knight mage Erza gave him a death glare until Natsu punched him in the face.

She began to run towards Lucy and Jellal worried about both of them but mostly Lucy. She jumped over logs and ducked under branches. She came to a sudden stop when she heard a bang and felt a gust of wind which pushed her back. She began running again.

Erza saw Jellal and a collapsed mage but no Lucy."Where's Lucy?"she asked Jellal

"Erza"

"Where's Lucy?!"she screamed.

"She...went off the cliff"Erza's eyes widened and rushed to the cliff. She frantically searched for Lucy in the dark blue sea but there no hope. Natsu and Gray ran up to her saying that the job was over but all they saw was a crying Erza screaming Lucy's name.

* * *

_I'm sorry Erza I guess that I wasn't strong enough like Jellal. Maybe his right,I'm just a dyke that doesn't deserve you. Your up there I can see you but your disappearing.I hope that your happy._

A key glowed when Lucy closed her eyes. A female got hold of her and started swimming towards land.

"God dammit girl wake up!"Aquarius shouted.

Brown eyes slowly opened and Lucy slowly came to her senses. She saw that all of her celestial spirits were surrounding her. Tears flowed out off her eyes and was unable to stop. She saw her leg bandaged up,cuts were sitched up and everyone cared. She looked a Loke and asked"Can you please find Erza and tell her that I'm okay and that I love her"

Loke nodded and quickly left and Virgo asked"What has happened mistress?"

"Well I told Erza that I loved her and we started dating but then i had to be stupid and made a bet with Jellal which ended with me losing"

"What was the bet?"Aquarius asked this time.

"If I lost then I would leave fairy tail and let him have...Erza"Her sprites comforted her as she tried to hug herself. Today definitely wasn't her day and she still didn't get her notebook back.

* * *

A/N here's chapter 2 but don't worry the story will get better. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erza...Lucy?**

**Don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 3 -** Searching

Erza was slumped against the bar and Mirajane tried to comfort her. Jellal attempted to get Erza to go on a date with him Erza growled at him and clenched her hand. Enough was enough and Erza's fist clashed with Jellal's face. The result, Jellal on the ground holding on to his broken nose. Smirking she looked towards the doorway entrance to the guild praying that Lucy would be standing there shouting her name and smiling but instead Loke was standing there.

Loke walked over to her calmly and grabbed the neck of her armor. Erza was surprised but in her mind it didn't matter. She looked at his spiky hair and cross her arms,"Where are you taking me?"She asked

"Well where do you think?"he replied

Erza's eyes widened and got up and grabbed Loke's collar. He just rolled his eyes but suddenly they disappeared.

Meanwhile Lucy was bored on the beach. She still haven't moved from her spot. She played card games with her spirits while being hugged from behind by Taurus who was helping Lucy win the game. "Open the gate of the lion"she said holding up the leo gate key.

What she expected was Loke but what she got was Erza as well. Her eyes began to water which made Erza's eyes water in return. Soon tears flowed from her eyes as Erza embraced her. Lucy yelled in pain which made Erza break the hug but soon was pulled back in by Lucy this time making sure not to touch the broken leg.

Erza kissed every part of Lucy's face until she reached her her lips. Erza eyes gazed longingly into Lucy's then finally lips touched within seconds. All of her sprites left them to alone. Erza was the one to break the kiss first then she face planted Lucy's boobs. She heard silent noises and vibrations coming from her boobs and saw Erza snuggling into them saying something. She couldn't help but giggle,"Erza you look so cute when you do that" she laughed.

Erza looked up from her place and smiled,"Im just glad that your okay and now I can take you back to the guild"

"But the bet! and Jellal!"

"So fuck about the bet! and that dickhead! Your mine and a member of fairy tail. Its your home"she whispered the last part looking down. Lucy was shocked but she was right._ Screw the bet! but not Jellal, I rather screw Erza. OMG! Lucy stop!_ Lucy thought.

Suddenly she was picked up by Erza bridal style which made Lucy to wrap her arms around her neck. Lucy gazed at Erza wondering what happened while she was gone.

* * *

Natsu and Gray entered the guild to see Jellal with a broken nose. They laughed and pointed at him which resulted in Jellal turning around to look at them. Fire bursted out of Natsu's mouth while he howled with laughter while Gray clenched his stomach as he laughed so hard.

Jellal gritted his teeth and clenched his hands making his knuckles go white. He snarled at them wanting to wipe the smiles from their faces. He got up, headed towards the entrance and left. On the way home he kick tiny pebbles until his reach a certain house. _She will pay for this! _He thought. He snapped his fingers making the destroying the building with a simply spell. A single photo floated down near him. The photo was off team Natsu but soon the photo was crumpled by Jellal as he walked away from the scene.

Meanwhile Erza and Lucy was refused to go aboard the train by the conductor for not having tickets but with some of Erza's 'Persuasion' they were able to board. Behind them was a conductor shriving in fear. Lucy looked behind Erza and mouthed 'sorry' to him but it was hard as Erza was clinging to her to hard.

"Ow! Erza your clinging to me really tight and its hurting me" Lucy winced.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Erza said loosening her grip on injured girlfriend.

"So...What time do you think we will be getting back?"

"I don't know" She replied.

Lucy looked up to see Erza's face frowning. As they boarded and headed on their journey,it was pleasing for Lucy to finally cuddle with Erza. Erza took her armor off and re-equip her casual clothes to make Lucy more comfortable but Erza still couldn't believe that Jellal didn't get the 'I hate you cause its your fault that Lucy fell of that cliff' message. Suddenly she felt Lucy kiss her cheek which made her blush.

* * *

It took them awhile to get back but first they had to see the gang. Natsu, Gray and Happy cried with joy when they saw Lucy in Erza's arms. Lucy just smiled while Erza focused on the room. Lucy explained what happened while Natsu told the story on how Erza broke Jellal nose. Even if she hated Jellal Lucy was still worried about him. She stopped thinking when Levy asked if she was okay. "Yeah Levy i'm fine just my leg broken I think"

"Let's get you fix up then"

"Where Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! he left after Natsu and Gray laughed at him" Wendy told her.

Erza was distracting herself with a strawberry shortcake, not wanting to hear about Jellal or talk about him. She needed to focus on Lucy and her injuries and not some dickhead she thought was her friend. After several cakes eaten, everyone was laughing and cheering and with Lucy's leg bandaged everything was somewhat back to normal.

* * *

Author's Note

So guys sorry it took so long to finish it.

I'm in college now and I've been focusing on my assignments and trying to get better at english.

So enjoy this long waited chapter.

P.S. They may be grammer mistakes but hey i'm repeating english so i'm not surprised.


End file.
